<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucky by TheRealCinnamom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826904">Lucky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealCinnamom/pseuds/TheRealCinnamom'>TheRealCinnamom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergent, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Manga Timeskip Spoilers, noya didn't realize they were dating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealCinnamom/pseuds/TheRealCinnamom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku and Noya have been dating for a year... and Noya didn't realize until he received flowers and chocolates on their one year anniversary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nishinoya Yuu &amp; Yaku Morisuke, Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was really tired writing and editing this so pls lemme know if there's any typos lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noya stared down at the flowers and chocolates, speechless.</p><p>He looked back at the card that arrived with them, and after checking for the seventh time that <em>yes</em>, it really did read <em>happy one year anniversary</em>, and <em>yes</em>, Yaku really did sign <em>I love you</em> at the bottom, he leaned back against the bed.</p><p>However, instead of a soft, cushiony mattress, he was met with the hard, unforgiving floor of the hotel room.</p><p>A quiet swear left Noya’s lips. He sighed as he moved back to his feet, and ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>He’d been dating Yaku for a year...?</p><p>Since <em>when</em>?</p><p>They’ve held hands and kissed a few times, amongst other things, but... Noya didn’t think the two of them were <em>official</em> official.</p><p>Holy shit.</p><p>He was dating Yaku.</p><p>He was <em>dating</em> Yaku.</p><p>Noya couldn’t stop a wide smile from spreading across his face.</p><p>He quickly pulled out his phone and, after almost dropping it a few times, managed to pull up FaceTime.</p><p>But his smile immediately fell, nervousness taking over.</p><p>What was he gonna say?</p><p><em>Oh god</em>, Yaku was <em>actually</em> his boyfriend. They’re <em>actually</em> together and-</p><p>
  <em>“Hey! D’you get my present?”</em>
</p><p>“Y-yeah!” Noya cleared his throat. “Yeah, I did.”</p><p>Yaku smiled and, even with the less-than-average video quality, Noya saw him blush. <em>“I hope it wasn’t too cheesy.”</em></p><p>“No!” Noya shook his head, reached a hand behind him before moving to sit down on the bed this time. “No, it was great, thank you. Really.”</p><p>
  <em>“Good! I should still be getting in around one, I really don’t mind getting a cab if-”</em>
</p><p>“No, I said I was going to pick you up, didn’t I?” Noya felt his confidence return, and it was only strengthened when he glanced at the flowers again. He looked back at the screen. “... I miss you.”</p><p>Yaku smiled, the rosy, pink color spreading to the tips of his ears, and Noya felt butterflies erupt in his stomach.</p><p>
  <em>“I miss you too, Yuu.”</em>
</p><p>The video call ended much too soon for Noya’s liking, but Yaku was a busy man. He had photoshoots and interviews and sponsorship meetings- Noya was surprised, and honestly <em>impressed</em>, at how well the libero managed to fit everything into his schedule.</p><p>And the fact that Yaku made an effort to make time for <em>him</em> too- as his <em>boyfriend</em>... Noya had trouble putting how it made him feel into words.</p><p>He wasn’t sure that he could.</p><p>So when he arrived at the airport at one in the morning, and saw Yaku step through the front doors with his swept back hair and large sunglasses, he couldn’t help himself.</p><p>Noya stepped out of his car and ignored the honking behind him; ignored the small crowd of paparazzi starting to surround Japan’s number one libero; and focused solely on the smile that took over Yaku’s face, and the surprise that followed after he embraced him.</p><p>The libero almost appeared stunned at the warm hug, but returned it nonetheless.</p><p>“Hey, what’s up? You’re gonna get a ticket, you can’t park in the-”</p><p>Noya cut him off.</p><p>He kissed him gently, held his face softly; closed his eyes when the camera flashes started to pick up. He paid no attention to the rapid-fire questions being thrown at them. All he wanted to do was kiss Yaku the way he could have been kissing him all this time- the way he <em>should</em> have been kissing him all this time.</p><p>When Noya pulled away, he couldn’t help but laugh at how flustered Yaku was. The libero playfully pushed past him, but Noya easily caught up, and they walked in tandem back to his car.</p><p>Yaku lowered his voice to where Noya could <em>just barely</em> hear him over the paparazzi. “You could’ve given me a warning, you know.”</p><p>Noya opened the passenger door with a smile. “Yeah... I could’ve.”</p><p>Yaku placed one hand on the top of the door, took off his sunglasses with the other and hooked them on the front of his shirt. The libero smiled, and the butterflies in Noya’s stomach returned full force.</p><p>“You’re lucky I love you.”</p><p>Noya smiled. “I’m the luckiest man in the world.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!!! I love kudos and comments so much, they are very appreciated!! Even if you're reading this a week, a month or a year from now 💕💕<br/>Support fic writers!! <a href="https://twitter.com/therealcinnamom/status/1312921476761186304">Consider a like/retweet if you enjoyed!!</a> I would appreciate it a lot!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>